The 8th stars
by Raiye
Summary: Miaka is backin the book and everyone is back!! They all live!! What an 8th Suzaku warrior? Nuriko in Love?? what is going on?? u must read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

"What?! You are going to kill me…yes I see." A young girl said with a cocky grin on her face. Sweat began to drip from her brow into her eyes stinging them, but she did not dare to blink. She could feel the breath of death upon her neck, hot and heavy, she began to regret being so hotheaded. 'What am I goin' to do…darn it!' She cursed herself while drawing her sword. 

"Worthless human, you wish to slay me.  So did many others and failed miserably, never taking another breath or seeing a light of another day. So sad you share the same fate. Now you shall die." The dragon's words boomed like thunder making even the cave's rocks tremble with fear.  He began to move away from his kill, a demon ten times the size of the girl in front, saliva mixed with blood began to drip from the dragon's fangs, each drop echoing within the cave.  Each step he took was like a death clock, how many steps till you die, his massive claws dripped with blood. 

" I would like to ask your name, before you die." The dragon paused and looked at the young girl with a deadly fire in his eyes saying I am going to pull one bone out at a time, slowly, painfully, and it will be fun for me.

" Feh!  You wanna know my name?! Alright my name is… Raiye! The name of the one who shall KILL YOU!! I will avenge my parents, my village, and so many others you have devoured! Now _YOU_ die!"

"Ne… how much longer do we have to go?" a young man who appeared to be about 17 said with a long face. He had long black hair that lay loosely behind him tied with a band, his eyes were the most beautiful blue you could ever image, he wore a blue Chinese shirt with a yellow band wrapped around his waist with matching blue pants and over-shirt.  

"Geez, your worse than a 3 year old Sesaki! No we still got about 200 more miles to go till the next village so buck up buddy!" the young girl said complaining about her partner's complaining. She looked about 16, had long beautiful silver hair that shimmered and danced in the sun's light, she wore and all black long sleeved Chinese shirt with a symbol of "dragonwolf" imprinted in gold with baggy pants. She had dark forest green eyes that could put you in a trance.  Sesaki gave her the most pathetic look in the world.  "Oh, fine we'll set up camp, but we're leaving in the morning got it?" she said strictly

"Yay! Thanks Raiye okay we'll leave in the morning. So who's in charge of food today," Sesaki began to count his fingers " It's your turn for food and I'm in charge of camp." He looked and saw the Raiye was gone and began to set up camp. 

Raiye was sitting on a rock by a lake looking up at the sky, deep in thought. 'Am I really a Suzaku warrior and if so, why was it so important to that I had to leave so soon.'  She sighed and threw a stone across the lake. 

"I better get back to Sesaki with the food.  I feel like something big is going to happen very soon." She said while picking up a bag of fish and walking back to the campsite.  She was jumping from tree limb to tree limb when she was engulfed by a strange and yet warm light. 

****************************~FLASHBACK~*****************************

            "Raiye you are not an ordinary girl, this is why you must leave this village.  You are the legendary Suzaku warrior Raiye of the Outer Stars.  Have you ever wondered why you have that red character on your right upper arm whenever you do combat?  You must leave and venture out for your self and discover what you were born to do, your destiny…your fate." An elderly man spoke with wisdom.  "As your master, elder, and …father, I must ban you from this village never come back. Understood?" he began to choke on his words he had raised this girl as his own child and has to let her go. His eyes finished for him saying goodbye I love you and be proud.

            Raiye felt like she was thrown in a bag full of rocks and traveled for 5 years.  She started to move and she could hear whispers. She tried to open her eyes, it seemed like the hardest thing to do, but she did it. Her eyes began to focus on the figure before her. She saw purple hair…and then a beautiful face in front of her eyes. 

            "Where…am I?" she managed to get those words out but in a very groggy tone.  She tried to sit up straight but two hands pushed her back down.  "Who…are you?" 

            "I'm Nuriko and your in the Konan Empire.  I found you in the forest about 3 days ago. Well I'm glad you came around." He smiled. His eyes shining, Raiye felt so comfortable in his eyes, she could get lost for years in them. 

            "Thank you…Nuriko." She noticed that he looked feminine, but she had a hunch he was all man. A knock came from the door. 

            "Nuriko…is she awake yet?" a young girl said poking her head in. 

            "Hai, she just woke up." He replied.  The girl came bouncing in. 

            "Hello!! I'm Miaka Yuki! What's your name?" She said with a bright smile on her face.  Raiye jumped back from Miaka's bright, happiness, and hyper activity.

            "Ne, Miaka your scaring her… Gomen she just gets so excited that's all …" Nuriko gave out a sigh. 


	2. Chapter2

            ********************************

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own the Fushigi Yugi Characters the only ones I do           own are Raiye, Sesaki and some other ones so please do not sue me I'm just merely barrowing them. ^^ Enjoy!

             ********************************

"Thank you…Nuriko." She noticed that he looked feminine, but she had a hunch he was all man. A knock came from the door. 

 "Nuriko…is she awake yet?" a young girl said poking her head in. 

            "Hai, she just woke up." He replied.  The girl came bouncing in. 

            "Hello!! I'm Miaka Yuki! What's your name?" She said with a bright smile on her face.  Raiye jumped back from Miaka's bright, happiness, and hyper activity.

            "Ne, Miaka you're scaring her… Gomen she just gets so excited that's all …" Nuriko gave out a sigh

**********************

"Nuriko where do you think she comes from?  And what's her name?" Miaka clung to her seishi wanting answers.  They were waiting for Raiye to come out so they could go to the dinning hall. 

            "I dunno! Why are you asking me!?" He said with his eye twitching.  He began to think of Raiye her profile and the strange power she was emitting. 'She is very beautiful, she is wearing Chinese clothes but… they aren't from here so is she like Miaka.  And if so how did she get here?' Nuriko was lost in his thoughts not only on why or how she got there but also how he's attracted to her.  Miaka turned her head looking at her seishi wondering what he was thinking about. She knows that he did love her and how he has matured since then, but what was he thinking about?!  A light bulb appeared above her head.

            "Ano…Nuriko?" she said in a strange tone.

            "Gek! Yeah Miaka-chan?" he said shakily ' Uh-oh.'

            " Nuriko you have a crush! Oh how romantic! A girl whom you have no clue about!  I can't wait to tell the others! Hotohori will be so-"

            "I DO NOT! I don't like her or have a crush on her, sure she's pretty but that doesn't mean I have a crush! Don't you say anything!" he turned his head he could feel the blush catch up with him.

            "Yeah, Yeah" she said waving her hand, walking down to the hall.  Nuriko let out a sigh. 

            Raiye opened the door in a different training outfit.  It looked the same as her other one just sleeveless and navy blue.  She took a couple steps forward, still weak she fell, but in Nuriko's arms.  "Guess I'm still alittle weak. Umm… thanks for waiting." She quickly got out of his arms blushing badly. ' I've never felt like that before, he feels so warm and…WHAT am I thinking!' Nuriko looked confused, but understood, together they walked to the hall.

            "Raiye! Raiye! Where are you!?" Sesaki was already worried and couldn't help but panic.  Though he may act like a 3 year old his is a elderly brother type, this is why he followed Raiye. Their "Father" told him to protect and help Raiye when she needs it. 'Where is she! Damn it I shouldn't of been such a baby!'  He looked up at the sky when a red light caught his eye. He ran to the source and what he found was… "The Universe of the Four Gods". 

            "Na no da! She's awake!" the blue haired, fox-faced man announced.  Raiye bowed, she felt nervous. 

            " Are you nervous?" the young emperor asked softly.  Raiye nodded. Since we are all here why don't you tell us about your self." He smiled. She nodded again. 

            "My name is Raiye Tskino and I'm a wanderer.  I'm to find out about what …I am." She sounded very calmed and yet troubled.

            "So is the whole world.  Tell me something I don't know eh? I mean-" The flaming red haired man got a chair thrown by Miaka. 

            "What do you mean no da? When you said "about what I am" no da?" the fox-faced man said.  

            "Well I was sent from my village to…to-" Raiye fell out off her chair, the most unbearable pain in her chest. ' What's going on…my strength is leaving me…my chest hurts. What in the hell is going on?' 

            "There is an evil presence here…There" The Fox face did a chant to making a demon fall from the ceiling.  He looked human but had and aura of a demon. "What are you doing here no da!?  Who sent you?!  What did you do to Raiye-chan!?" fox face shouted. 

            "Yessss…The one will lose all of her power. Lose all power!  Sacrifice will die took weak to live. Long live Master!" the demon jumped out of the window running away from the warriors.  Raiye stood weakly, putting her weight on the table.  Nuriko tried to help but Raiye pushed him away.  Nuriko looked into Raiye's gaze and noticed the fire, the determination, and the confusion.

            "Miaka-chan! Tell me what is going on and who are all of you?!" She felt most of her had left her but she didn't and would never give in and admit that she wanted to give up. She stood as though nothing was wrong with her.  Hotohori stood. 

            "We are of the Suzaku Seishi and Miaka is our miko. The Suzaku warriors: Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Tamahome. We are to protect this world, book, Universe of the Four Gods.

"Universe of the Four Gods" Sesaki was reading along.  'Is Raiye really in this book and how …what is this book?' Sesaki was lost in thought and decided to keep on reading. 

            "You should rest Raiye, you have had a long day" Hotohori said calmly.

            "Hotohori-sama, I'll go see Taiisukun in the morning no da." Chichiri stated that she should be able to explain what is going on.  Everybody went into his or her room for the night to retire.  Raiye decided that she would do some training to help clear her mind, of the recent events.

            She went out into a rocky field, punching the rock to dust with just two blows.  Her knuckles began to turn red not letting them rest after a blow.  More and more pressure and strength was put into each blow, making her weaker and weaker. ' I don't get it I had a mission to find the warriors of Suzaku but I'm afraid that I have lost my power as a warrior and they don't seem to need me?  I …don't understand.  I feel so empty and useless.' Her knuckles were bleeding badly; she fell into a pair of arms so warm and comforting. The arms belonged to …Nuriko.  " I'm no longer a … warrior of Suzaku…I failed." She passed out into slumber. 

            "She is a warrior of Suzaku but how …I thought that there were only 7 warriors. I have a bad feeling about this" Nuriko took Raiye back into her room.

            "So that is why she had to leave the village.  I must hurry to the next village!" he slammed the book deep in thought.  ' But first' he ate all the fish Raiye had caught and took a "nap". ' I'll head for the village after I rest up alittle.'

             "Hotohori-sama I'm going to leave for Taiisukun's now no da." Chichiri noticed the troubled look on hotohori's face.  "Hotohori-sama what's wrong no da…it's about Raiye." He said taking off his mask.

            "Yes. Nuriko said that she is also suzaku warrior, but there are only 7 warriors. I'm scared that the legend may be true once more." He let out a heavy sigh.

            "I think your right no da." Chichiri vanished into his hat.


	3. Chapter3

********************************

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own the Fushigi Yugi Characters the only ones I do           own are Raiye, Sesaki ,Takishi, Kinino, Byzaenyu, and Bakoji, so please do not sue me I'm just merely barrowing them. ^^ Enjoy!

**Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW even if u think this story is a bunch of S*** please and excuse my language anyway I wrote this in kindof a hurried pace so that I wouldn't forget stuff I' m gunna rewrite so but plz review!!!! Thnx!

************

"Hotohori-sama I'm going to leave for Taiisukun's now no da." Chichiri noticed the troubled look on hotohori's face.  "Hotohori-sama what's wrong no da…it's about Raiye." He said taking off his mask.

            "Yes. Nuriko said that she is also suzaku warrior, but there are only 7 warriors. I'm scared that the legend may be true once more." He let out a heavy sigh.

            "I think your right no da." Chichiri vanished into his hat.

            Nuriko stood outside of Raiye's door.  Raiye still hadn't woken up yet.  His miko was walking down the hallway with her beloved Tamahome.  Miaka and Tamahome saw the bewildered and worried expression on his face. The two looked at each other and thought that they needed to cheer him up.  Tamahome tried to punch Nuriko in the head but he easily ducked. Tamahome looked at Nuriko with amazment.

            "Wow! Nuriko how did you know I was coming?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

            "I felt you coming you need to work on a more sneaky way to approach Tama." Nuriko stood up straight and looked at Tamahome with a calm and serious face.  Tamahome became slightly annoyed with his calm friend. ' What in the…? How could he do that he wasn't that skilled before.  Well maybe it has something to do with that Raiye girl.' Tamahome looked for his girlfriend/miko and couldn't find her. He then saw her standing in front of her seishi Nuriko. 

            "Nuriko-niichan what's wrong? I've never seen you so serious before." She looked very concerned. 

            "Ne… Miaka-chan has Chiriko ever told you a legend about Byzaenyu?  When all 4 beast gods merge together to create a creature of destruction?" he said looking dead even with Miaka. His face dreaded and was pained.

            "Ie…demo…I thought the gods were just to grant the wishes of the miko."  She said looking to her right and seeing Taiisukun floating towards her along with the rest of the seishi. 

            "Nuriko I believe you are right.  The legend is going to be fulfilled." The old woman said with an even tone. Nuriko turned his back on the woman.  " Allow me to explain. As you know there are the 4 beast gods: Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu, and Byakku.  Their main purpose is to grant their miko's wishes." The old woman let out a sigh. Then began to explain the legend.

            ' A demon king named Bakoji, envied the beast god's power.  He wanted to be as powerful they were or even stronger but their was a flaw in his heart.  He had "fallen in love" for the miko of Byakku but it was false. He used her to get the pure blood of which her body held.  He drank blood from all the priestess' and used their powers to summon all the beast gods at one time.  He used his demonic powers to merge himself with the ALL the beast gods…creating Byzaenyu the god of ULTIMATE Destruction.'  

            "Well what hell happened to the seishis didn't they do anything to stop that goddamned thing?!!" Tasuki shouted with anger.  Chiriko took a step forward.

            "Hai…demo…that wasn't enough all of the Stars joined: Suzaku, Genbu, Seiryu, and Byakku…the all failed.  The inner power was unable to succeed alone…they needed the power of the Outer Stars: 'Raiye'of Suzaku, 'Kinino'of Genbu, 'Takishi'of Seiryu, and 'Sakura'of Byakku.  They defeated and sealed Bakoji away…but in order to maintain the balance and to seal him away…they had give their lives…And the demon we saw served Bakoji. " Chiriko sounded upset.  There was silence till Chichiri spoke.

            " We should have somebody keep watch on Miaka-chan and Raiye-chan no da.  Tamahome you watch over Miaka-chan.  And …Nuriko you watch Raiye-chan no da." The normally smiling seishi had a pained look upon his face. 'We all just met her and so soon she has to give up her life…Damn Evil.  We must protect both of them…and Nuriko must get his act together.' Chichiri sighed. 

            Raiye was awake and heard everything.  She chuckled sitting on her window ledge her 'character' shining brightly, head in her arms,eyes closed deep in though. 'Tsk, really I'm to help save everyone …I came here just to die.  I can feel my power returning slowly, very slowly and I suppose that this 'Bakoji' will summon very soon seeing as it will take awhile till I'm back to normal. He merged with the beast god to create a beast of destruction…guess that's what that vision meant …me in my past life fighting with Byzaenyu.'   She heard the door open, but didn't open her eyes.  "Nuriko.  I'm leaving. I want to thank you for everything." She lifted her head with a face, which held no emotion.  She moved from her ledge and picked up her bag, moved a step forward only to be stopped.

            "No, I don't think so.  I know you just heard how much of a 'key' player you are." The young man looked into her eyes. ' I can see how confused she is.  And why is my heart racing.  She is so beautiful.  I could fall in love with a person like this…Agggh what am I thinking?!'  Raiye saw that he was lost in thought so tried to pass him. 

            "Nuriko, I really appreciate what you and Miaka-chan did for me but I have to leave.  I'll just kill this demon before he can do anything. " she said in a cold harsh tone. 'why does he have to look at me like that?… I feel …so helpless…damnit!' 

            "You know you are in no condition to be fighting and by yourself!  We have to wait till your strength is up. Then we will continue." He yelled but calmed when he looked and saw the tears in her eyes; the unwanted tears, they ashamed her. "Raiye I-" he started, until the young girl's arms wrapped around his waist, clinging to him desperately, and the tears soaking though his cloths.  He hesitantly put his arms around her feeling a strange comfort in the close contact.  He whispered comforting sounds into her ear to calm her. 

            "Nuriko?" Raiyes voice finally spoke softly and muffled against his clothes.

            "Ne?" 

            "Gomen. I'm sorry for being such a fool. And I would like to thank you once more." She was tired, so parted their 'scene' they just had. She had no clue that Nuriko had fallen in love with her.  Yes it was clear to him that he loved her, at that moment of tenderness. "Goodnight." She directed him to the door.  He left the room and stood guard for the whole night, not entirely ticked that he wouldn't sleep. He has a new meaning in life. Sure he had to protect his miko, but to protect one he loved more than anything…_anything_. 

'I will protect her with all my strength.  Wo ai ni Raiye.'  

*** 

Wai Wai!!!* jumping up and down clapping her hands*  Go me I did it!! Whoo and boy does it suck *goes in a dark corner*….oh well I'm still young and I CAN learn new tricks so * does a OHOH Nahga laugh ( from slayers just in case didn't catch it)* ahem anyway tell me what u think and no reviews then I'm gunna throw this crap away but if there are some ppl who like this well it's up to you to review well until we…meet?? Blah blah blah 

Ja!! 


	4. Meet Sakura and Kinino

********************************

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own the Fushigi Yugi Characters the only ones I do           own are Raiye, Sesaki ,Takishi, Kinino, Byzaenyu, and Bakoji, so please do not sue me I'm just merely barrowing them. ^^ Enjoy!

Sorry this chapter took so long to type. -_- But I was just busy and was stuck! **Sigh** I'll make it up in anyway possible…yeah….and also blame it on High School!!!! …yessss I know I always blame H.S. BUT IT'S TRUE!! And I'm sorry 4 ppl who are waiting for "It's Unknown' but it'll b updated sooon!! Plz bear wit me thank u so much well here we go!!!! And If u haven't read it yet plz do!! Heheh!!………………REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            "Nuriko?" Raiye's voice finally spoke softly and muffled against his clothes.

            "Ne?" 

            "Gomen. I'm sorry for being such a fool. And I would like to thank you once more." She was tired, so parted their 'scene' they just had. She had no clue that Nuriko had fallen in love with her.  Yes it was clear to him that he loved her, at that moment of tenderness. "Goodnight." She directed him to the door.  He left the room and stood guard for the whole night, not entirely ticked that he wouldn't sleep. He has a new meaning in life. Sure he had to protect his miko, but to protect one he loved more than anything…_anything_. 

'I will protect her with all my strength.  Wo ai ni Raiye.'  

            "Hello! Mr. I'mgunnadestroytheworldcuzIcan I'm here to destroy you before Kinino… gets here to prove I'm stronger!" a girl said standing on a cliff gazing at a gigantic form in front of her.  She could see a person unconscious lying next to one of his massive claws.  'Who is that?! I cannot tell from up here…what is that?!…Or WHO is that?' She stared into the dragon's eye and noticed a fresh wound placed over his 'delicate' skin. 

            "Who in the seven pits of hell are you? Can't you see your interrupting my snack?! And would you like to join this morsel?"  He lifted the person to his mouth, licking his fangs, the drool pooling underneath him. He winced, while opening his mouth wider but ignored it.  He felt a small prick on his back and a voice that called "NOW!". He was a moment too slow, he felt a painful jolt of energy serge through him, dropping the person.  The girl saw a quick flash of blue and silver catch the falling victim. 

            "I told you to wait! You may be strong but together I must say …we kick ass!" the boy began to laugh at his own comment. (A/N: that sounds like me laughin' at what I say!! MWAHHAHAHA boy aren't I funny heheh gomen a/w on with the fic!) The boy jumped up to the ledge where the girl was standing. 

            "Kinino she….she's…" the two looked at each other with awe. 

            "Sakura I think your right she's …"

            "Raiye…."

(A/N: Bum bum bum **insert cheesy music** Whoa isn't that moving…..j/k …oh well!)

            "Sakura! Sakura! Pay attention. You know I'm not going to last!" an old man scowled at the younger girl. 

            "Hai! Gomen!" Sakura bowed her head. ' I wonder if the visions mean that…'he' is coming. I must clear my head' Sakura's chocolate brown eyes focused on the figure, her brown silken hair flying in the wind. She began to chant something that a 'normal' person wouldn't understand.  A small character on her left cheek of her face shining brightly reading 'Hope'. (A/N: okay it looks like a little …anon… face painted thing you know not like ' Look at this HUMUGUS thing written on MY face' just to let you know ^_^;) The mumbling words began to come clear. 

            'Eye for an eye

             Heart for a heart

             Fierce flames of Hell

             Brilliant light from Heaven

             Crushing water of the Sea

             Spiraling wind that pierces the mind

             Hear my call! Your idea is my Goal!

                         BLUE ZELLUIN' DRAGON!' 

            A beast from the sky landed before Sakura. Sakura's eye scanned the creature with pride sparkling in them. As the wings spread from its body with a brilliant blue aurora shining from it's body but only visible to it's master of course.  The creature began to stretch its body then made a happy whop. Sakura giggled at her friend's action.  Calling this creature has always been a favorite part of her training. They were bonded closely somehow and understood each other's feelings.  The dragon walked over to Sakura and nosed her as if ' O I missed you lookie I'm so cute'.

"Aww, Kage I missed you too! Master look it's…..Ka…..ge…." The girl fell silent for she saw that her master was not moving …'maybe he's meditating…but…no…Kami-sama.."Master…" she walked over to his sitting form and searched for a pulse but found none. Tears began to well into her eyes and sadness but for some reason happiness. "T-thank you master for everything…rest in peace" with having said that she bowed and started to make her way back to her village.  

            A young man was sitting on a rock close to the entrance of a village, green hair waving in the wind, a dagger in his hands.  A cold shudder filled his body; he turned his gaze towards a figure flying up ahead.  Long, beautiful shockingly bright green hair framed his face.  He had smooth elfin features, dark emerald eyes, small nose, and wicked, sensual lips.  Dark black tight sleeveless shirt hugged his lean, masculine from, along with black pants that had plenty of room for items. (get ur mind outta the gutter!!!)  He glanced down at this knife and threw into a stone; he was a skilled swords man and master of daggers.  Piercing a stone is easy; it's just evil creatures, and humans that are hard to deal with.  To kill someone of your blood, your kind, your love, that is difficult for a young spirited man age 18.  

            Kage glided down gracefully down in front of the handsome man.  He had a frown drawn on his face, upon seeing Sakura with a hard face, and he felt her aura grow dark and cold, just as his dark blade piercing the hot earth.  Sakura jumped down from Kage, and looked at the boy.

"Kinino…"

"Yeah I felt it, Sakura I'm-I'm sorry.  I know that you need time to mourn but we have to push on and find the rest of the Outer Stars."  His face softened when he looked into Sakura's eyes, something about her always calmed him. 

Sakura nodded but still looked distant.  She took a step forward and felt something comforting and warm go around her shoulders.  Kinino embraced Sakura tightly whispering "I'm sorry, but we don't have time.  I'm hear for you."  Sakura broke down instantly and wrapped her arms around his torso, crying into his shirt.  He winced at the feel of tears run down his shirt soaking him.  

            Sakura stopped her sheding of tears, knowing that Kinino was right.  They had no time.  She smiled up at Kinino not expecting him to smile back full heartedly.  The Kinino she knew was gruff and tough but also understanding.  Very rarely has he ever smiled in front of anyone.  

"Woop!" Kage whooped happy to see Kinino.  

"Yeah it's nice to see you too Kage."  He gave Sakura one last squeeze around her shoulders.  "We better get going to Konan to look for the Suzaku warrior, or do you want to look for the Seiryu Star?"  

"Which one talked to you?" she asked quietly.  Kinino understood what she meant by "talked", that which one came upon them in the dream…the on going dream of the past.

"'Raiye' of Suzaku.  So we should go to Konan hopefully she came to this world safely."

Sakura nodded and headed into the village to get supplies.

Kinino cursed under his breath, 'I'm getting too soft.  The girl will have to be stronger, I hope that this death will help her.  I hope that Raiye had a better experience than me.' Kinino shuddered at the memory of when he arrived.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Well that's all I'm gunna do for now …I know I'm lazy!!! Sorrry!! Well I'm working on IU (it's unknown) and a new fic called "Big Dog, Little Woman, Hello America!!" IY fic for my friends birthday (Fluffy!!!) hahah hopefully I'll post it soon but for now there u go!! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!

Ja 

Raiye!! P.S. (Kage is so adorable, jus' like my puppy heheh)   


End file.
